Pull Me Into The Dark
by WalkeroftheNight
Summary: Against Thor's wayward brother, the Trickster Loki, the Avengers are finding that they are needing all the help they can get. But she is something else. A Pandora's Box with a history that seems torn out of some child's box than reality. Really... demons? The question is, is Kagome Higurashi really on their side. And what is her secret? Avengers/Thor x Inuyasha. Rating to change.
1. Chapter 1

**_Pull Me Into The Dark _**_is a Avengers x Inuyasha crossover that will involve ALL media from both sides_

_Avengers - movies, books, and anything else as well as parts from X-Men and Thor scripts / ideas. _

_Inuyasha - movies, anime / comics, and manga _

_Not only that but the established stories will be adjusted accordingly to fit in with the storyline here_

**_-.-_**

**_PLEASE NOTE the following pairings WILL NOT BE considered_**

**_Kagome x Inuyasha_**

**_Kagome x Sesshomaru_**

_So if you are expecting them, kindly go elsewhere. It's a major pet peeve of mine when I read crossovers that have potential and Kagome is **still** paired with Inuyasha / Sessshomaru. _

_-.-_

_Pandora's Box Definition - a source of many unforeseen troubles_

**_For reference:_**

_thoughts / mental thoughts _

**_amplified thoughts_**

* * *

_*****I am nothing more than a stolen relic... locked away.*****_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The voice, roughened into a rumble that doesn't quite disguise the "sticks" accent of a true born Canadian who has spent more time in the woods than in any city or town, tore at her concentration with all the force of a battering ram.

Lifting azure tinted, unusual in their coloring when her features were so otherwise Japanese and which had always distinguished her from Kikyo regardless of how some had never made the distinction, Kagome Higurashi considered her companion. Standing in at 6'1'' with a width of shoulders that professed a stockiness and a natural strength that did **_nothing_** to represent the man's true strength and abilities, the Canadian was leaning against the side of the helicopter with all the confidence of someone that had done this a hundred times over. He probably had. He had after all fought in World War I. He had, after all, served in World War II. And even for that matter the Cold War as well. Not to mention the Weapon X Project, the government's first sanctioned attempt to control mutant "menaces" by unleashing mutants upon the fiends themselves.

His life was strife with war and fighting. Riding in a helicopter was as natural to Logan as riding one of those Harley Divisions he so favored.

"Little late to be saying no, isn't it?"

Her response, bordering just on outright cheek, caused lips to twist into a smirk as the wild haired man known as Logan or by the alias of Wolverine, Weapon X if one wanted to dig deep into his scarred past, shook his head slightly. It was strange. Okay maybe strange wasn't quite the right word. After all, she had thought all those years ago when she had been a naïve little girl, even after the four years spent traveling through the depths of Feudal Japan in search of an accursed gemstone no larger than a marble, that she could return to a _**normal** _life after she had completed her task. A folly if there had ever been one. Tokyo, the city of her birth, had become more of a jail than a delight to return to. It was too confined, too congested. For someone that had fought creatures that would make a grown man wet themselves when she had barely been older then fifteen years old, modern day Tokyo had become a bore. Schooling had become a chore.

And that was just the tip of the iceberg.

With Kikyo's death, and with it Inuyasha's treachery for the inu-hanyou had lied to her saying that it was _**she** _he loved and yet even in taking her virginity and uttering false reassurances he had _**still** _gone to hell with the undead miko woman who had at best pitied and not truly loved the other, Kagome's fledging miko powers had been returned to her along with the fragmented piece of her soul. It was a change that had had Sesshomaru and Miroku teaching her how to control these newfound abilities. Newfound abilities that had not been present in modern Japan, or the modern world period, for close to a century or two. Her family, the Higurashi Clan, was the remains of spiritualists themselves and yet her powers were frightening and awe inspiring. They weren't normal and as such she was less normal than she had been as a 15 year old time traveler when she returned for good.

What made it worse was that though she had spent years in feudal Japan she had not aged physically more than a few months in modern Japan even if her experiences made her much, much older.

Tension was rampant in the household, so much so, that just shy of her 21st birthday Kagome Higurashi had walked out the front door of the Sunset Shrine unable to deal with her family walking on egg-shells around her as if they were afraid she would break and never looked back. It wasn't that she did not love her family, she loved them all even her eccentric grandfather and her bothersome brother who harassed her for stories of feudal Japan, as more she loved them too much to be the outsider. The outcast. The one that was tolerated but whom was no longer a member of the family. A leper. Leaving was better than been ignored or talked to only when necessary - and all other times her family walked upon "eggshells" around her as if one wrong move and she would suddenly lash out and threaten them.

Three years, three years of traveling through Asia and into Europe before she had ventured into the Americas. It had been in her sixth year away from the place that she had called home for more than half her lifetime that Kagome had run into trouble.

People. Not much different than her family, fearful frightened and terribly ignorant of what they had not been capable of understanding. Forget the fact that she had saved their daughter whom would have doubtlessly died - the father having been more interested in scolding the offspring rather than keeping his eye on the road and had driven the family car off the road and into a small but rather deep pond of spring water. The girl had been unconscious, not breathing, and CPR was useless when one's chest cavity happened to be caved inwards like that. But there had been a spark of life, a stubborn smoldering spark in a girl that wasn't even eight years old, and Kagome had reacted without thought though by all rights she could have easily just gotten back in her car and driven away like the countless other people who had slowed down but never stopped.

Her thanks. The parents screaming at her as if she was responsible for the child's near death when authorities had arrived. Cuffs of steel upon her wrists. She had foolishly thought it would have been just a routine stop, some questions. It had been. But then the investigating detective had come back to the cells some hours later, when the police station was deathly quiet, with a tried looking man with half-moon glasses much akin to scientists and salt and pepper hair. She was a _**mutie freak** _and that was that.

Even eight years later she was still haunted by what had happened afterwards. sensations of pain and blood that sometimes haunted her nightmares. Screams. The crying of people that she could not see but knew were there. Needles. White coats. Yes the stuff of nightmares. Experiments to see how quickly she could heal. How quickly could see heal others. Could she stop death. Bring someone back. Could she stop a bullet? A speeding car. She had felt like an rat in some twisted maze of which there was no end and no prize in sight. Had the Fates not tormented her enough with her time spent in feudal Japan. Scars littered her forearms mostly. Some on her thighs. She could have died there. Had wanted to die there.

Had thought she had died when the entire facility had been rocked as if caught within the grasp of an earthquake. Walls rattled. Devices had crashed to the floor. The lights had gone. She remembered that for the emergency lights were yellow and red. Even now, she still remembered the screams but they hadn't been from her fellow victims. She had recognized a handful of the voices belonging to those that had picked her apart like a bug pinned to the wall. Then deadly silence until the glass front of her "room" had fallen open. Pale eyes intense with a murderous rage directed at those that did such things, and the scent of something sharp and crisp, of ozone and sparks and lightning, had greeted her senses before unconsciousness had greeted her mind.

That smell had sheered itself into her brain.

"Kagome." The voice, Logan, dragged her back to the present once again.

"Sorry, sorry." She didn't say she was thinking about the past. "Didn't mean to zone out on you there."

But it must have shown, she could feel the tight pinch of her lips, however if anyone should know the meaning of the saying 'let sleeping dogs lie' it should be Logan. Maybe that was why they got along so fine. "Just wanted to make sure you were awake, we're almost there."

Almost there. Ah yes. S.H.I.E.L.D. had asked the X-Men for someone to add to their "Avengers". Even as the thought trickled through her mind Kagome's eyes flickered to the window, azure eyes quick in lighting upon the massive air craft carrier that the helicopter was approaching. Just her luck she had put her foot where her mouth was.

* * *

**Some Notes from a TRUE Marvel Fan [Comic]**

Wolverine / Logan - I keep snickering at this. Sure a guy that barely tops 5 feet won't be that impressive in the movies, but Hugh Jackman is just over 6'1''. It's a hell of a difference. That and they make Wolverine out to be nothing more than a bruiser - sure he could be, he also held a _**LOT**_ more finesse than that.

**KAGOME facts**

a) she is roughly 29 years of age, maybe older. She says that though she spent years in feudal Japan searching the Shikon - four years actually - she barely aged in modern era.

b) she couldn't stand her family's isolation of her, and her newfound abilities - more specifically her abilities were amplified to a degree that hasn't been seen for a century or more due to Kikyo's death and the reattachment of her broken soul and as such her family feared what she had become.

c) is she a mutant? Well in a degree yes as a lot of mutants have their abilities from some alteration of their genes. It can even be inherited to some degree - Scott and Alex Summers for example. Jean Grey & her daughter / son another.

d) the event that Kagome went through in America - I tried to keep it vague but I'll state it outright now. Mutant research facility, holding facility, whatever you want to dub it. It was sort of common in the comics, and quite nasty at times. The guy that came to retrieve her I aimed for a brief flash of William Stryker since most should know what sort of character - though the movie guy was tame - he was via Hollywood.


	2. Chapter 2

_Other stories advised to read:_

_**Descent into Darkness - **HP x Inuyasha_

_**Tell no Tales** - POTC x Inuyasha_

_**Drift** - upcoming Fast & Furious x Inuyasha_

_**Walking the Gray **- upcoming Harry Potter x Inuyasha_

_-.-_

**_PLEASE NOTE the following pairings WILL NOT BE considered_**

**_Kagome x Inuyasha_**

**_Kagome x Sesshomaru_**

_So if you are expecting them, kindly go elsewhere. It's a major pet peeve of mine when I read crossovers that have potential and Kagome is **still** paired with Inuyasha / Sessshomaru. _

**_For reference:_**

_thoughts / mental thoughts _

**_amplified thoughts_**

* * *

_There is __something __**different**__ about her._

Despite the unease that trickled through his veins, a sort of prickling as his hair stood on end, Nick Fury displayed now of that suspicion as he considered the small woman standing beside the burly Canadian known as Logan, or the Wolverine. Maybe it was the fact that the mutant, and yes there was _**no** _denying that Logan was a mutant, happened to be dressed in clothes that looked as if they had been presentable two or three years ago, the blue jeans were worn down and there was even a rip in the knee and surprisingly the right shoulder of the checkered shirt had been ripped off. The woman on the other hand happened to be dressed within the confines of a midnight blue dress, the fabric composed of something like silk or satin for it shimmered in the sunlight, that seemed to amplify the fact the female happened to be tiny in comparison to the Wolverine. 5'2'' if that and yet she put him more at unrest than even someone like Logan himself.

However, shaking his head as his single brown eye narrowed in consideration, Nick Fury decided that he had spent enough time observing the pair. He was after all, supposed to talk with the woman. Had not S.H.I.E.L.D. approached the X-Men asking for assistance in dealing with the rogue god known as Loki. Professor Xavier had informed them that the X-Men had their own issues to deal with and as such had offered the assistance of their own ally. She _**wasn't**_ even an X-Men from what Nick had been capable of gathering, and for that matter Nick wasn't even certain if this tiny Asian woman happened to be a mutant herself. _**Maybe** _that was why he was restless about greeting this woman and possibly bringing her into the Avengers team. He _**knew** _what mercenaries were capable of after all and if she wasn't an X-Men what was she then?

With this in mind Nick approached the pair. Maybe it was the fact that Logan knew him, or maybe it was the fact that the Canadian was caught up in examining a weapon that the 6'2'' male had taken from one of the younger soldiers to examine, but it was the woman that noticed him first. Yes. There was a cunning sort of intelligence within eyes that are so unusually hued against her otherwise Asian features. He couldn't easily remember when he saw such clear azure blue eyes on someone of European descent.

"Logan," the voice was as Asian as the woman looked.

"Ah," the big broad shouldered male turned on his heel, a surprising move for someone that happened to stand 6'2'' in height and was built quite muscular though not quite like that of a body builder as more his muscular was due to hard living rather than standing in a gym with the other _meatheads. _"Nick, I was wondering where you were."

Forgoing to mention that the pair happened to draw considerable attention, seeing as the soldiers had gathered around the interlopers as it were as the military personal had been trained, Nick nodded. "Logan, good to see you. And your companion?"

"Kagome Higurashi." A slender hand extended in a move so thorough American that Nick found himself pausing for a moment, before, he reached out to accept the handshake.

"Madam Higurashi," it was not solely a way of addressing an elderly woman but rather a professional and the Asian woman's head tilted slightly in acknowledgement to this, "I must admit that I am not entirely sure what you hope to achieve by being here."

"Neither do I," a slight hint of amusement caused the blue eyed woman's lips to twitch ever so slightly, "but the Professor insisted it was for the better if I gave you **_assistance_**."

Assistance or was the Professor spying on them. Since the chaos that surrounded Genosha, the island country where many mutants had chosen to live until less then six months ago when Sentinels had attacked the area and killed thousands if not millions of mutants, there was no denying that the tensions had been on the rise. As part of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury had long since learnt to overlook the oddities of some of the individuals he worked with. Logan was capable of healing nearly any wound, the same as Sabertooth who had once been part of Weapon X as well. The Captain, one had to remember, had been something of an oddity though through artificial means than natural. The Hulk as well. And then there was the fact that Thor, Son of Odin, had been deemed a god long before Fury's own great, great, great, great grandfather and before had even been a thought in the back of some forefather's mind.

Mutants were just part of the norm as it were.

Still he wasn't about to go in blind as the saying went. Since S.H.I.E.L.D. had first received messages from the infamous Professor Xavier he had been researching this woman that was going to joining the budding Avengers team. Only a fool would not know as to their allies. If one went that far. After all, she wasn't an X-Men herself, she was an ally apparently. And before she had appeared this morning Fury had gone through all the various databases he could get his his hands upon through S.H.I.E.L.D., it is a multi-nation organization after all, there is absolutely not a single shard of information about this woman with respect to just **_what_** she happened to be. Oh there was information about her: name, Kagome Higurashi; age, 32; height, 5'5''; weight, 112lbs; eyes, blue; hair, black; all information that could be found on any data base really. What mattered to Nick though was barely worth the hours spent trying to dig through records as a means of finding: alias, Mystic; association: X-Men; powers: **_unknown_**.

So maybe it was this unease as to why Nick could feel his features twisting. Professor Charles Xavier. He has never had the pleasure of meeting the infamous Professor, Fury has only heard of the other man through the being that was once known as Weapon X. Fury had thought that Logan had served the purpose of connection to the mutant dominant team that was known as the X-Men perfectly but apparently Xavier thought differently. Why else would the Professor had replaced the Wolverine whose hot headed rash personality made judging his characters rather easy with a woman whose expression was rather impassive. She was, after all, looking at him with all the calm confidence of someone that was aware of their own abilities rather than some nervous female like Fury had erroneously believed when approaching; having thought she was leaning on "bodyguard" Wolverine.

Speak of the devil right, it was at this point that the Canadian decided to speak. "Gome, you think you can handle these guys."

A hint of a grin, all flashy teeth and glinting azure blue eyes, "I _**handle** _you and Rems don't I, Logan?"

A barked laugh before the scruffy looking broad shouldered Canadian grinned towards Nick, "is that everything then, Nick?"

* * *

Yes, cutting it off there. I'll introduce Kagome to the Avengers in next chapter


End file.
